A Leap Of Faith
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Soulmate!AU - Tony Stark has given up hope of ever finding his soulmate. That is, until two certain super soldiers make him start to tingle all over.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 2696**

* * *

 **A Leap Of Faith**

* * *

He was beyond the point of hoping to find his soulmate. He was over forty now, and he'd never felt the tell tale tingle that he'd been told to expect. He'd never felt the utter _rightness_ of meeting that one person that should be yours forever.

He'd hoped a few times,with Rhodey and more recently with Pepper, but it simply wasn't to be.

Tony had long since accepted that he was probably meant to be alone. And let's face it, he was a bit of a mess. Was it really fair to subject someone else to his particular brand of issues?

He thought not.

Still, it wasn't like he was lacking in life. He owned a successful business, he had all the money he could possibly want, he was a _superhero…_ and he had a team that, well. Like him, maybe? Tolerated at least.

Regardless, he's welcomed them all into his tower, his _home,_ and they'd _stayed,_ and it was… good.

It was nice, in a strange way, to know that when the nightmares got too much, he could head down to the common floor and someone else would likely be wide awake and watching shit tv.

He was even getting along with Cap, which given their rather traumatic start, was certainly a bonus that Tony hadn't expected.

Either way, Tony's life was going well. He should have known it was all about to go to shit.

…

"Okay, but who said that the aliens could invade again?" Tony asked over the coms. "Didn't you pass the memo on that this isn't cool, Thunderpants?"

He paused in his complaining to take out a group of four of the creepy little fuckers that had decided to invade New York.

"Could use a lift, Iron Man," Clint called, and Tony cursed when he saw the archer take a swan dive from the top of a very tall building.

"Dammit, Legolas," he said, catching Clint a second before he hit the floor. "You're supposed to give me a little more warning that that!"

"Aliens aren't polite enough to let me warn you that they're about to throw me off a building!"

Tony snorted and deposited Clint onto the closest alien free roof.

"Cheers," Clint said, already aiming an arrow at a passing alien.

""Man of Iron! I could use your assistance!" Thor called, and Tony threw himself back into the fray without thinking about it.

This was where he was most comfortable. This was what he'd been _born_ to do. It had just taken him a while to get here.

…

Every bone hurt. Every muscle ached. Tony groaned as he gingerly sat himself down on the sofa, still wearing the Iron Man undersuit. Usually following a mission, he wanted nothing more than a shower and normal clothes, but the thought of crossing the room and standing for fifteen seconds in the elevator to get to the penthouse seemed like far more effort that Tony was willing to put in.

"Tones, you can't stay there," Bruce said, though he slumped into the armchair across from Tony.

"Who told you that?" Tony asked, closing his eyes. He didn't even have the energy for his usual banter.

"Do you want me to help you up to the penthouse, Tony?" Steve asked, ruffling Tony's hand affectionately as he stood behind the sofa.

"Sounds… like a lot of effort," Tony slurred, already half asleep.

He heard a quiet chuckle and then squawked when Steve put strong arms underneath his back and the crook of his knees, lifting him easily in a bridal carry.

Tony thought about protesting, he really did, but Steve was warm and comfortable and strong and Tony didn't really see the need to argue with the strong grip and the steady heartbeat his head was resting against.

He was only vaguely aware of Steve putting him down gently on the bed, tugging his boots off and tucking the covers over him. He was almost definitely positive that he dreamed Steve leaning down to brush the hair from Tony's forehead, before he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well, sweetheart."

…

Tony woke up, disoriented but panicked. It took him a moment to place his surroundings, and he only relaxed minimally when he realised he was in his own bedroom. Looking around, Tony blinked when he caught sight of a figure at the end of the bed. He scrambled back up against the pillows.

"Jarv?"

The figure didn't move and Jarvis didn't answer. Tony used the manual switch by the side of the bed to turn the lights up, and he frowned when he saw the man standing at the bottom of his bed.

He recognised the man, of course he did, but he wasn't altogether too sure what to do about the situation.

Even with his life, it wasn't every day that you woke up to a brainwashed assassin watching you sleep.

"Sir?"

"Oh, woke up did you, Jarv?"

"Our friend disabled my monitors for a short time, Sir. I've only just managed to break through the blockage."

"Uh huh. Any idea how he got in?"

"No sir, I don't seem to be able to access the footage."

"Hmm. Do me a favour, Jarv," he said, keeping his voice calm and his eyes on his intruder. "Tell Steve I need to see him real quick."

Steve's name seemed to get a reaction, though it was minute. A tiny flinch that wouldn't have been spotted if Tony hadn't been looking for it.

They remained in a tense silence until the door burst open and Steve entered the suite, breathing hard. He looked first at Tony, his eyes filled with worry and he seemed to check for injuries before he turned to Barnes.

"Buck?"

Barnes moved his gaze from Tony to Steve slowly.

"Stevie?"

Steve stared for a long moment. Tony thought he was about to _cry._

"You remember?"

"I… some?" Barnes replied, his voice rough. "I… I think I need help, Stevie."

Steve nodded, stepping forwards cautiously. When Barnes didn't move away. Steve wrapped careful arms around him, pulling him against his chest.

"Tony? He… he can stay, right?"

And when Steve looked at him like that? What else was Tony going to say but, "Of course."

It wasn't until Tony was locked in his workshop with a large coffee that he acknowledged the tingling feeling he'd felt as soon as Steve entered the room.

…

Tony wasn't hiding.

He _wasn't._

Honest.

He was just busy, and if he happened to be sleeping on the foldaway in his workshop rather than making the long trek up to the penthouse then that was his business.

It had been three weeks since Barnes had turned up in the middle of the night, and Tony hadn't seen either of the Super soldiers since. Jarvis was a godsend, helping Tony to get out of the tower the few times he hadn't had a choice about leaving.

It wasn't that Tony wasn't happy for Steve having his Bucky back. He really truly was, because he knew how worried Steve had been since they'd learned the identity of the Winter Soldier, but that didn't mean that Tony had to be around to actually _see_ the happiness.

The tingles that the two of them threw off were enough to make even the strongest person uncomfortable. Tony figured that it had to be a side effect of the serum, but he hoped that once they'd reconnected fully, it would settle down some.

Regardless, the team were starting to notice his absence. Every day, they were coming to the doors to the workshop more and more often, asking Jarvis to let them in. Each time, Jarvis dutifully reported their presence and Tony would shake his head and tell Jarvis he was busy.

Eventually, twenty four days after Barnes arrived at the Tower, Tony made his entrance on the communal floor. He had his sunglasses and swagger firmly in place as he entered the kitchen to find the whole team plus Barnes seated around the large table.

They all greeted him cheerfully, commenting on how long it had been since he'd graced them with his presence and he smiled at them. The tingling feeling was there again, and Tony forced himself to ignore it.

"Here," Natasha said, throwing Tony a small object, which turned out to be a key when he caught it.

"Thanks. Whassit?"

"Key to the storage facility on the Helicarrier. Fury wants you to get a look at a few things and see if you can work them out."

"Ooh," Tony murmured, pocketing the key. He might not trust the one eyed spy, but Fury often gave him access to the _best_ new toys.

"You got time to stick around for breakfast, Tony?" Steve asked, looking hopeful. "It's been a while since we've seen you."

"Sorry, Cap, no can do. Pep will have my balls for earrings if I'm late for the boardroom."

Clint chortled and even Nat smirked. Steve blushed a light shade of pink and shifted in his seat.

"Well, Buck made some chocolate chip cookies, so you should at least take some of those with you to eat on the way."

Tony blinked. Murder bot baked? Well. That was new.

"Uh. Sure?"

Steve leapt up from his seat and over to the counter, pulled a few cookies from a container and put a napkin around them before he put them down on the counter closest to Tony.

"Thanks," Tony murmured, picking up the napkin. "I… should probably go. I wasn't joking about Pep. I'll see you guys later."

"Movie night, Tony," Clint called as Tony headed to the Elevator. "We're going to introduce the resident dinosaurs to Jurassic Park."

Laughing, Tony nodded and waved absently. The tingling stopped as soon as the elevator doors closed.

…

The seating arrangements in the common living room left a lot to be desired. He got home late from his meetings, and after showering quickly and changing into sweats and an oversized tank, he found himself stuck on the large sofa with Steve and Bucky.

Steve motioned him into the middle, but Tony scowled at him until Steve sighed and moved over, leaving Tony space on the end to curl up against

Jurassic Park won all the awards. Tony scrunched in the corner of the sofa, trying to force his eyes to stay open. He _loved_ these movies, and yet, he was so tired he didn't think he was going to make it through even the first one.

His binging in the workshop was catching up with him _fast._

As he drifted off to sleep, Tony realised the tingling had settled down to a more manageable level. He hoped that meant the super soldiers were getting to the stage where they'd keep their bond to themselves.

...

Arms underneath him, jostled him awake and he blinked blearily up at a familiar handsome face.

"Steve?" he grumbled.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," Steve murmured. "We'll take care of you."

Tired as he was, Tony nodded and closed his eyes again.

…

When he woke again, he expected to be in his own bed, in his own room, yet he wasn't. It took him a moment to realise that the reason he was so hot was because he had a super soldier sleeping on either side of him.

He pinched himself, thinking that it had to be a dream.

"Not dreaming, Doll," Barnes murmured sleepily. "Should still be sleeping though. S'late. Or early."

"I… why am I here?" Tony asked.

"Because right here is where you belong, Tony," Steve said from his other side, making him jump. "Haven't you felt the tingle?"

Tony frowned. "I mean… I thought it was just you two throwing off tingles because of the super serum."

Steve chuckled, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist. "That's not a thing."

"Nobody ever really explored the serum, though," Tony argued. "It could be a thing."

"We only feel the tingle when you're here, Tones. We're three pieces of the same puzzle."

"I… what?"

"It's true, Doll," Bucky said, shifting slightly closer on the bed. "Stevie and I never knew we were soulmates until now either. You were always missing."

Tony swallowed hard. Three way bonds were rare, extremely rare, and to think that the two soldiers could be his… it just didn't compute.

"I, um, should… go," he murmured, shuffling down the bed. Steve reached for him, but Bucky shook his head.

"Take your time, Doll. We'll be here whenever you're ready," he murmured, shifting his legs so Tony could escape easier.

Tony swallowed but nodded, grateful for the reprieve. He thought that, perhaps, Bucky understood Tony's baggage a bit better than anyone else could.

…

Tony was singing along to the music in his workshop when the doors opened. Steve and Bucky stood together, watching him with fond smiles as he twisted from one hologram to the next, swiping and pointing and creating his own special brand of magic.

Eventually, Jarvis turned the music down and pointed their arrival out to Tony.

"Oh. Hey," Tony greeted, offering them both a nervous smile. "Erm… how are you?"

"We're good, Tones. How are you?"

"I. Yeah. I'm good too. I…" He trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words. It was novel, especially for Steve who didn't think he'd ever see a speechless Tony.

"Jarvis said you wanted to see us?" Bucky prompted, when it became obvious that Tony had stalled.

"Right. Right, yes, I did. Do. I. Imighthavemadeyouanarm."

Bucky and Steve blinked. "What?" they asked simultaneously, making Tony's cheek flush an attractive shade of pink.

"I, uh, well. You looked like you were in pain with that monstrosity," Tony babble, still speaking quickly but clearer now. "And I thought, well, I knew, that I could do better, so I, uh, I made you a new arm."

Bucky swallowed. "You… for me?"

Tony nodded.

Bucky hesitated for a moment before he stepped forwards and pulled Tony from his seat into a tight hug. "Thank you."

When Bucky released Tony, it was to see a pleased smile on the genius' lips. "So, I… do you wanna see it? I left the red star off, but I mean, I can add it if you want it. It's a bit smaller than your current one because I wanted to make you a bit more… even, and I made a skin for the hand so it looks real, you know to stop people from staring and -"

"Breathe, sweetheart," Steve interrupted, smiling.

Tony let out a long breath. "Erm. Right. I should… do that."

Bucky laughed, the sound joyous and like music to Tony's ears. He immediately wanted to make him do it more often.

"Have you given any thought to…" Steve trailed off, but Tony knew what he was talking about, of course he did, and he immediately forgot to breathe again.

Steve chuckled. "I think you need us around just to keep you alive, sweetheart."

"I… I just…" Tony shook his head. "I have more baggage than most airports, you know? I'm an asshole, sarcastic to a fault, I don't remember birthdays or anniversaries and I go overboard and I'm clingy and -"

"And you're our soulmate," Bucky interrupted, raising his flesh hand to stroke Tony's cheek. "And we want you, baggage and all."

Tony looked between them, hope building in his chest. Bucky took one hand and Steve took his other, and the tingling took on a life of its own. When Bucky and Steve joined their hands together, Tony felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest.

"That's… potent," Bucky gasped, surging forward to press his lips against Tony's. When he pulled away, Tony only had a moment to take a breath before Steve was in his place.

The two of them kissed one another and Tony was quite sure it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"So… are you ready?" Steve asked, his voice a little shaky. "Do you… do you accept us?"

Tony looked between them one last time. He thought, for these two men, he could probably take a leap of faith.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Written for;**

Advent Calendar, Day 1 - Soulmate!AU

Disney, S2 - A Character welcoming someone into their home.

Cookie's Corner - 1. Red / Four / Alien / Explore

Book Club - Abanazer Bolger - Chocolate Chip Cookie / Trust / Key

Showtime - 22. Leap of faith

Em's Emporium - 2. Singing Along

Angel's Arcade - 2. Sunglasses / Swagger / Sarcastic


End file.
